Frail Old Man?
by MatthewTheMeek
Summary: This fic deals with Shu general Huang Zhong's struggle to prove his strength and ability to his comrades and to himself. Is general Huang too old to be reliable? First fic, please tell me what you think. Updated with chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Dynasty Warriors series was based on Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong. Koei developed the game and therefore all the characters are property of them.

Note : Please excuse my inaccuracy on names and events. I am rusty.

"**Frail Old Man?"**

Written by Matthew Collins

Chapter 1 : Veteran

_Chengdu._

A city in the west of China. Surrounded by forests and dense marshlands it enjoyed adequate natural protection from invaders. Chengdu – also known as "The Riverlands" was the home of Lord Liu Bei, a man of many virtues. He recently acquired the territory from a fellow kinsman – a member of the Liu family. Liu Zhang was the original governor of Chengdu. However, Liu Bei decided to take his land from him by force, for the greater good.

The assault on The Riverlands did not earn Liu Bei much popularity, but after Liu Zhang's eventual surrender. The populace was calmed and Liu Bei was hailed as a true hero by the locals. Also, many worthy generals and strategist offered themselves for Liu Bei's service, each of them bringing their own skills. It was a bright time for the Kingdom of Shu.

Even before obtaining Chengdu, Liu Bei had many strong generals in his service. Most notably Guan Yu (Liu Bei's sworn brother), the legendary swordsman, with his blade "Green Dragon" he was sometimes referred to as "A match for ten thousand men". Other top generals included Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun and Wei Yan. Each of them had achieved a substantial amount for their kingdom. Wei Yan was even credited with the acquisition of Chengdu.

There was another general though. A man of many years. With a ruddy red face with a long grey beard, his green eyes radiated wisdom. This general, from Nanyang, was known as Huang Zhong. At 63, Huang certainly looked his age. However, his impressive spirit in battle was more than most men could match. Truly he was a veteran. However, since leaving the service of his last governor – Han Xuan – he had been the victim of repeated condescending remarks at the hands of other generals, and even the great strategist Zhuge Liang was known to have great doubt in Huang Zhong's ability. This outraged Huang Zhong, and on one quiet night in the city of Chengdu, Huang Zhong vowed that in spite of his advanced years he would prove himself as the mightiest warrior that the Han has ever known. A hero of the ages.

It is around this time that we begin our tale.

Huang Zhong sat arms folded on the wooden chair as he pondered the events of the previous day. There was not much happening. Of course, Huang was thrilled that the public had been calmed and nearly everyone was happy. However, after 3 weeks out of action Huang began to get very bored. His abilities were wasted in this time of peace. With three thousand under his command, Huang Zhong still trained his men every day. Obviously, it was important to be wary in times of peace. There was an old saying; "To secure peace is to prepare for war." Huang knew that with villains like Cao Cao still in power in the North this saying should be strictly followed.

Huang slowly rose to his feet and stroked his beard. "Cao Cao. How long before that man is up to his old tricks again?" he said aloud, to himself. He wasn't expecting a response though.

"I suspect it won't be long. Cao will undoubtedly try to take Chengdu before he passes the torch to his heir."

Huang swiftly turned round, shooting the intruder a quick glance. He had long hair, bound by a white headband. He wore a magnificent white robe, and wielded a feather fan.

"Master Liang!" gasped Huang, clearly shocked at the man's presence in his home. "How did you get in?"

"I persuaded your guard to let me through. My apologies for turning up unannounced, and at this late hour too." Zhuge Liang explained as he paced across the room. He walked in long, confident strides.

Huang motioned for Zhuge Liang to sit opposite him. They both took a seat.

"What brings you here so late?" Huang asked.

"Your voice is awfully raspy, Huang. Are you sure you're drinking enough? You need to keep your strength up. I wouldn't want such an important general to become dehydrated."

Huang was used to this kind of treatment. He shrugged it off.

Zhuge continued; "To answer your question. I was curious as to why you have not been attending the last few royal feasts. Every night there is always one empty chair at your table. Your absence is often disheartening."

Huang chuckled. "My apologies. I have not been in a very social mood lately. Have I missed anything of importance?"

"Not particularly." Responded Zhuge, rising to his feast. "We are having another feast tomorrow though, at the hall of virtue. Won't you grace us with your presence?"

Huang hesitated. Zhuge must have noticed that, because he continued;

"Afterwards we'll be discussing how to fend off the attacking Wei forces."

Huang's eyes lit up at this news. "Wei are coming _here, now?_."

Zhuge Liang merely nodded, then turned to leave.

'_Finally. A chance to prove myself.' _Huang thought, his aged lips managed a slight smile as he sat in delight, wandering what merits he could achieve in the upcoming battles.

'_Heaven has given me this opportunity. Now I cannot waste it.' _Huang thought, as he laughed heartily. "I'll be at the feast, Master Liang." Said Huang, but the strategist had already left.

There was nothing left to do now but anticipate. Realising that the hour was late, Huang Zhong decided to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter is a bit logner than the other and perhaps a great deal more complicated. I have proof-read it once and it appeared to make sense. Please tell me if it does not make sense to you, as sometimes my stories can make perfect sense to me and very little to an actual reader!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. This is merely a fanfic.

Chapter 2: An unlikely friend, and a new enemy.

Imperial Uncle Liu Bei sat eagerly on his throne as he awaited the arrival of his top generals. Today was an important day. After the feast, strategy would be discussed, and Liu knew that the future of the empire rested in his hands. It was an unnerving thought that so many people now relied on him. Liu Bei had always thought himself unworthy, luckily he depended deeply on Director general Zhuge Liang, a man of excellent ability. However, considering the size of Cao's approaching army, Liu Bei could not dispel doubt from his mind. He rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Are you cold my Lord?" a voice said. Liu Bei looked up, a familiar man was kneeling before him. Liu got to his feet and descended the steps to address the man.

"No, Director Liang. Please do not worry about me. I only rub my hands in anticipation." Liu said, as he paced across the room. He picked up his twin swords, which were hung on the wall. "My blade shall cleave the back of Cao's neck, that traitor!"

Zhuge Liang laughed. "Indeed, my Lord. Finally we will achieve what we worked so hard for. The unification of the empire, under Shu. Cao Cao has walked right into the Tiger's lair. I predict we will have him captured within the month!"

This boast pleased Liu Bi immensely. "Why then, Director. You must have a plan of some sort!" he exclaimed.

Zhuge Liang only smiled. "Well, lets just say I know the exact man who is right for the task of catching Cao Cao."

"Who?" enquired Liu.

"With the absence of Guan Yu. Wei Yan is the man for the job!" Zhuge Liang yelled.

Liu Bei clapped his hands together. "That would be a great boon if Wei Yan were able to capture Cao. Let's discuss this in detail after the feast. The generals have arrived and preparations are all ready. Let us join them in the Hall of Virtue!" Liu left his throne room eagerly, with long strides, Zhuge Liang followed close behind. Unseen to both of them however, a dark figure was hidden outside the room, behind a stone statue of the emperor was Huang Zhong himself. Walking past the room, he had unwillingly heard part of the conversation. Huang was angry at Zhuge Liang's choice of Wei Yan to defend the city. After the king and his director had passed him, Huang Zhong cautiously stepped out from behind the statue. Quietly he recalled the events leading up to the conquest of Chengdu – a feat that Wei Yan was accredited with.

That was a lie.

Huang Zhong knew the truth about Wei Yan. The man was full of treachery. Was he the only one who could see this?

Thumping his fist against the wall, Huang Zhong decided to plead his case at the feast. Without further thought he made his way to the hall of virtue.

* * *

The hall of virtue was ordered to be built by the previous owner of Chengdu. Originally, . Liu Zhang's men erected the temple two years prior to Liu Bei's invasion. It was meant to be a symbol of filial love and family honour.

A short man with a scruffy beard stared up at the structure in despair. He thought to himself; _"How ironic that Lord Liu Zhang's tribute to the Liu lineage was built right before the invasion of Chendgu – by his OWN kinsman!"_ The thought enraged the man._ "I cannot believe they have the nerve to feed their greedy faces inside this very building." _The man thought. He was actually invited to the feast himself, as an honoured guest, he was attending it, but for only one reason;

To assassinate the Lord of Shu.

The short man took a deep breath as he approached the gate, the jewelled knife pressed tightly against his thigh. It seemed to weigh one thousand pounds. Reaching the gate, the guards saluted, and smiled to him as he passed. He was inside now.

"_The fools, they have no idea."_

_

* * *

_

Inside the hall of virtue, the feast was about to begin. Liu Bei stood at the head of a large wooden table in the middle of an impressive looking room. The walls were dressed with red curtains and portraits to previous governors. Around the table sat dozens of top generals and guests, seated by age and rank. To Liu Bei's right was Director Zhuge Liang, to his stood Liu's third brother, Zhang Fei, a top general. Next to him – Wei Yan, the hero of Shu. Opposite him, Ma Teng, a man who Liu deeply respected despite his creepy appearance.

Ma Teng was seated as a guest because he used to serve Liu Zhang, the original governor of Chengdu. However he was stationed in Chang'an when Chengdu fell, and, hearing of the death of his Lord, surrendered his forces, Liu Bei then sent him back to guard Chang'an. This was his first visit back to Chengdu since then.

Further down the left side of the table was Huang Zhong, the veteren general, renowned for his bravery and experience in battle. Alas, his best years were behind him and Liu Bei was worried about Huang's health. However, he was glad to see the man finally attending a feast.

Liu spoke up; "Thank you all for joining me on this day. Since entering this land we have done a lot for the public, improving outputs of grain and fodder, improving military defenses, education, and now the commoners sing in joy every day. Chengdu is now full of capable men of learning. Today we reward ourselves with this meal."

There was applause, and then Liu Bei took his seat, swiftly followed by everyone else. Every attendant began on their meal and soon enough the hall was alive with the sound of friendly talking. Liu Bei had wine passed round to his comrades, and then began to feast.

* * *

Huang Zhong sat stiffly in his chair and despaired. Liu Bei was so far down the table he was barely distinguishable among the other generals. _"So, I see no my Lord rates me quite lowly." _He thought. Huang noticed something strange though, an empty chair to the right of Zhuge Liang.

Lord Guan's seat, perhaps? The man had long been absent, looking after the far away district of Jingzhou. To Huang's surprise, the general to the left of him was speaking. He was a very young warrior, but had a deep and calm voice.

"That empty seat is where my Father used to sit before he went away. Lord Liu Bei kindly keeps it vacant as a sign of respect." The boy explained. Huang Smiled, "Guan Yu is a truly a magnificent man. You must be his son, Ping?"

"Not quite, sir. Guan Xing is my name, I am a second son. My elder brother, Ping, is in Jingzhou with my father. Pleased to meet you, sir. I have long been waiting to meet you. My father speaks most highly of you!"

Huang Zhong, shocked at the boys politeness, said; "Pleased to meet you too, young lad." They both bowed slightly to show friendship and they continued talking heartily throughout the feast. Huang Zhong had made a friend in this young lad, who must have been about a third his age.

"I have never actually heard how you met my father, would you please explain to me? I would love to hear the tale." Said Guan Xing, swallowing a mouthful of grain.

"Certainly, it's an interesting tale. We were enemies at first, I –" Huang stopped talking, something else had grabbed his attention. A man, seated next to Lord Guan's empty chair, was slowly rising to his feet, his hand seemed to slip underneath his formal gown and he pulled out what could only be a knife!

"NO - !" Huang screamed, as he shot to his feet. There wasn't long to act.

* * *

Ma Teng smirked. Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei were in deep conversation. This was the perfect time. The perfect time for vengeance and satisfaction. Whatever happened after this wouldn't matter. His duty would be done. Just one accurate throw of the knife, and it would be in Liu Bei's forehead. He was only a few feet away. Ma Teng reached for the knife, he felt the cold metal in his palm and smiled.

It was impossible to miss.


End file.
